Odd Turned Into A Zombie
Odd Turned Into A Zombie is the fourth episode of Season 15 and the 277th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off from what happened last time when the heroes were fighting more zombies and seeing Aelita being attacked by one and Odd saving her from the zombie only for him to find out himself that he has become a zombie and now its just Ulrich Yumi William Aelita and Jeremy along with the FBI team now and their new mission now is to save Odd and destroy the zombie leader once and for all. Jeremy was with the FBI leader as they were trying to figure out how to save Odd Ulrich and the others came by and they asked Jeremy how was he doing on finding the leader and saving Odd and Jeremy said that it will take them time to save Odd but he also told them that they managed to find the leader and Jeremy told the others that the leader is hiding in his palace somewhere. But that will have to wait as he told the others because it is time to save Odd and stop more zombies from attacking, soon everyone was ready to go and they were sent with the FBI to France city where more and more people were getting attacked and turned into zombies and soon they met the leader of the zombies himself and they saw Odd who was still a zombie with them. Soon the leader as ordered the zombies to attack the heroes and the FBI agents with them and they were soon fighting them, while Jeremy and the FBI leaders were watching from the base unknown to them some zombies had arrived at the base to attack Jeremy and the agents which they manage to find out, Jeremy and the agents were under attack and they didn't know what to do. Jeremy soon contacted the others who were still fighting the zombies and the leader and William answered Jeremy's call and Jeremy told him that he and the leaders were under attack by the zombies and he doesn't know what to do he is defenseless since he doesn't very well, William soon got his messenge and he told the others that they need to go back to Jeremy and the leaders. Yumi asked why and William told them that Jeremy and the leaders of the FBI were being attacked by more zombies as they managed to find them and they had to hurry Jeremy can't hold very long. Odd the zombie started to attack Ulrich and hold him down Ulrich told the others to go back and help Jeremy and he will deal with the zombies and zombie Odd. William didn't wanna leave UIrich alone with them so he decided to help him as they dealt with the zombies William told the girls and the agents to save Jeremy, meanwhile Jeremy and the leaders were attacked and soon saved by the agents and the girls and Jeremy thanked them for saving them, he had asked where was William and Ulrich were at and Yumi told him that they are fighting the zombies and the leader that they managed to find them instead. Jeremy then realized something that he was bitten by the zombies as Odd was before, Aelita saw it and she told Jeremy about it and he was soon changed into a zombie as the girls and the FBI leaders and agents saw him change and they had to trap and tie him up right away before he bit them next as the episode ends. Trivia